Darkened Wishes
by The Remedy of Insanity
Summary: When the fate of six cats is called upon by a prophecy, each will have to overcome their differences and deal with their abilities. But is it that simple? Will all the cats- RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, The Tribe of Rushing Water, and SkyClan put aside their differences and stop an evil but recognized force?


A fine mist had settled in the sparkling green land. It settled over the cat's furs, making them miserable. Seven cats huddled in a damp circle near a waterfall, the pounding of it against stones hurting their ears. The cat's hunched down, hating the mist for soaking into their bones. If any of them were whispering, it was unheard, since the waterfall would drag away all words. Finally, a large white tom with a silver ear appeared. He looked over to a glossy black she-cat, his eyes shining with relief. The tom had one icy blue eye, and the other was silver, which was unusual. The glossy black she-cat returned his gaze evenly, not taking her pale green eyes off him.

"You came." She sighed in relief. A ragged-looking she-cat beside her laughed, which sounded more like huffing.

The white tom settled his eyes on the ragged-looking she-cat. "Tanglepelt."

"Hazestar." Tanglepelt replied evenly. "Why have you called this meeting?"

Hazestar sighed. "The time has come.." He murmured unevenly.

"What do you mean?" A broad shouldered golden tom asked. His amber eyes were burning with curiosity.

The glossy black she-cat mewed, "Thornflash-"

"No, Ebonyshadow." Hazestar mewed, training his eyes on his mate. "I can answer him."

Ebonyshadow nodded and went back over to Tanglepelt, and the ragged she-cat gave her a look.

Hazestar sighed. "Thornflash, remember you the Prophecy?"

The golden tom pricked his ears. "The Prophecy? But that-that's impossible! It's not supposed to come until long from now.."

"Do you challenge the word of the former WindClan leader?" Tanglepelt mewed hoarsely. "I remember well being his medicine cat. I'd know better to think he's incorrect."

Thornflash sighed and twisted to give his shoulder a nervous lick.

Ebonyshadow frowned, and got up attentively. "Are you sure?"

Hazestar nodded his broad, white head. "I am positive. I have seen the signs."

"Among who?" A dark brown tabby said from the back of the crowd. He'd been quietly listening, but was part of the meeting.

Hazestar went over to a puddle and touched the water, then, with his paw still dripping with the water, made the shape of a cat. It was larger, and had distinctive stripes on his orange/white fur.

The dark brown tabby flinched back in surprise. "_Him?_ Why should _they_ be involved in this?!"

Hazestar met his gaze evenly. "We wronged them long ago, Mudfire. Besides, I had no choice whether he or _any_ of them were involved."

"_Any_ of them?" It was Tanglepelt's turned to be shocked. "There's more than _two?_"

Ebonyshadow froze. "You don't mean..?"

Hazestar nodded sadly, and five more shapes appeared. The eight cats huddled around the shapes, a look of shock sweeping their faces.

"What the.." Mudfire mewed.

Hazestar sighed. "One from each of the Lake-side Clans, one from the Lost Clan, and one from the Tribe from long ago. Indeed, it is an odd match for a prophecy, but nonetheless, those six were chosen. Some of which we know better than most." At this, he shot a glance at Ebonyshadow, who nodded solemnly.

"And what if we don't see any of them fit? Besides... y'know.." Tanglepelt mewed hoarsely.

A silver cat at the back of the group stepped forward. "Do we have much choice, Tanglepelt?"

Tanglepelt sighed. "Sadly, no."

The cats quietly left one at a time, until only Tanglepelt, Hazestar, and Ebonyshadow remained. They stared at the six shapes.

"Why could they be chosen, Hazestar? After all they've been through, neither of them knows each other.."

Hazestar just shook his head, lost for words. Tanglepelt wrapped her tail around the she-cats shoulder and gently guided her away. When both she-cats were out of ear-shot, Hazestar dipped his head and nudged each shape in turn, indicating the three toms and the three she-cats. He stood longer than usual beside two of the three she-cats, then whispered, "I will try to be there with you. I promise."

After those words, he turned and quickly padded away.


End file.
